Grizzly Bear
The grizzly bear (Ursus arctos horriblis) is a North American subspecies of the brown bear. These awe-inspiring giants tend to be solitary animals—with the exception of females and their cubs—but at times they do congregate. Dramatic gatherings of grizzly bears can be seen at prime Alaskan fishing spots when the salmon run upstream for summer spawning. In this season, dozens of bears may gather to feast on the fish, craving fats that will sustain them through the long winter ahead. Brown bears dig dens for winter hibernation, often holing up in a suitable-looking hillside. Females give birth during this winter rest and their offspring are often twins. Grizzly bears are powerful, top-of-the-food-chain predators, yet much of their diet consists of nuts, berries, fruit, leaves, and roots. Bears also eat other animals, from rodents to moose. Grizzlies are typically brown, though their fur can appear to be white-tipped, or grizzled, lending them their traditional name. Despite their impressive size, grizzlies are quite fast and have been clocked at 30 miles (48 kilometers) an hour. They can be dangerous to humans, particularly if surprised or if humans come between a mother and her cubs. Roles * It played Simba in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Shere Khan in The North America Book * It played Baryonyx in North American Age series * It played Carnotaurus in AMERICAN ANIMAL and YELLOWSTONE ANIMAL * It played Trodon in Walking With Yellowstone Animals * It played Sulley in American Animals, Inc * It played Rex in We're Back!: A Yellowstone Animal's Story and We're Back! An Alaskan Animal's Story * It played African Lion in Alaska Series (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Grizzly-bear-1.jpg Large-Grizzly-Bear-photo.jpg North-america-grizzly-bear-625x450.jpg Bear, Grizzly (Spirit).jpg |Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron (2002) Foster's Home Bear.jpg Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-4776.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-1336.jpg|Brother Bear (2003) fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-2113.jpg|An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) TWT Grizzly.jpg TGAoBaM Bears.jpg Miraculous Ladybug Bear.png The Simpsons Grizzly Bear.jpg Grizzly_Bear_(Blue_Fang).jpg S1e6_bear_running_from_chutzpar.png minions-disneyscreencaps.com-355.jpg CTCD Grizzly.jpg Bear, Grizzly (Total Drama Island).jpg HTF Grizzly Bear.jpg Grizzly attack ape.jpg PPG Grizzly.png Vernonthebear.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3330.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) Bear (Arthur).png alpha-omega-disneyscreencaps.com-6172.jpg|Alpha and Omega (2010) Bear-back-at-the-barnyard-89.1.jpg Grizzly Bear.PNG The Problem Solverz Bear.png IMG_7863.PNG IMG 3609.png Wild Kratts Grizzly Bear.png IMG 8469.PNG Bear (Youda Safari).jpg See Also * Brown Bear Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Bears Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Alpha and Omega Animals Category:Heavy Metal Bear Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:Balto Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:Minions Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:The Backyardigans Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Shirokuma Cafe Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:300 Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Inside Out Animals Category:The Problem Solverz Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:Animorphs Animals Category:Cars Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Fun and Fancy Free Animals Category:Johnny Bravo Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Youda Safari Animals